Peter Pan 2
by Sara Ann
Summary: My idea of what happned between Peter Pan and Hook.. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Peter Pan 2

Windy: And I was not to see Peter Pan again

Moyra: Granny part of me wants to believe and the other part just knows that it's all pretend.

Windy: Well, why don't you just sleep on it.

Moyra: When is Dad coming home?

Windy: You know with your parents jobs their not around much.

Moyra: Why do they half to be in the military?

Windy: Don't you worry about that now just sleep.

Moyra: Ok I guess so

Windy hugs her and turn's off the light. Now sitting by the fire knitting in her old room, in a rocking chair, which is now been taken over by Moyra. The window is now coming open with Peter stepping on the floor. Moyra is now in a deep sleep

Peter: Windy? Windy I'm back!

Windy: I'm over here Peter.

Peter: Then that is John or Michel?

Windy: No they have been gone a long time now.

Peter: Then it is a new one. Let's go to Neverland!

Windy: I'm sorry Peter I've forgotten how to fly.

Peter: I'll teach you again.

Windy: Peter I'm a grown woman ever so much more than twenty.

Peter: No! No! No!

Windy: That's my granddaughter Moyra asleep in the bed.

Peter: Then I shall take her?

Windy: No Peter it would break her heart to not be able to keep you here. I'll get you some hot chocolate and send you on your way.

Windy exits the room. Peter now standing in the middle of the room looking at the bed containing Moyra. He starts to cry. Moyra starts to stir, sitting up rubbing her eyes

Moyra: Boy why are you crying?

Peter: I wasn't crying! fists on his hips

Moyra: It look's like it to me. Smiling Here! Handing him a tissue. He takes it with a puzzled look on his face I can't believe my Granny Looking at the clock It's not even 8:30 yet! Are you an orphan Granny's trying to place?

Peter: No I am Peter Pan!

Moyra: Moyra nice to meet you. Now laughing Let me see you fly then! Peter floats off the ground. SHE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH? OH CRAP! Noises are heard coming up the stairs) Hide it could be Granny! (He hides in one of the corners of the sealing)

Jessica: You know that your Granny doesn't lock the front door till late?

Moyra: No I didn't know that. You can come down its safe Peter.

Sara: Your talking to yourself again? Now what did I tell you? When you hear the voices in your head…. Tell them no!

Jessica: Be nice Sara

Sara: You be nice!

(Peter now stands in the middle of this circle the 3 girls have created.)

Jessica: who's that? Where did he come from?

Sara: Dugh Jessica he came from the sealing. Now what did I tell you about having boy's in your room? Lock the door… (The girls all laugh)

Peter: HEY! I'm in the room too you know!

Moyra: You remember the stories my Granny used to tell us about Peter Pan?

Jessica: Yeah so?

Sara: She's trying to tell us that, that's him.

Jessica: Yeah sure it is! (The 2 girls laugh until they see Peter lift off the ground) Wow she wasn't just pulling our chain? (Peter looks at her confused)

Peter: Come with me.

Moyra: To Neverland? (Peter now holding her hand gently pulling her to the window. Moyra lets go.) I can't.

Sara: We've got school!

Moyra: would you guy's come with me if I decide to go?

Sara: No way someone's got to stay in class and take notes.

Jessica: I can't I've got band. Your not actually thinking about this, are you? You've got school just like the rest of us.

Moyra: Forget school! I'm going with you Peter! (He smiles) Jessica Sara you can't tell anyone about this.

Sara: Why not?

Moyra: Because first the police will think your crazy but second of all every one at school will look at you, and me when I get back, weird. Ok?

Jessica: We won't tell I promise

Sara: Me too.

(Peter takes Moyra's hand and grabs some fairy dust out of his pocket and they fly away to Neverland.)

Windy: I brought you some hot chocolate. Where are they?

Jessica: We don't know she wasn't in here when we got here.

Sara: I'll call the police.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Later That Night The Police are standing at the door 

Officer: Let's just wait and see when she turns up. She probably didn't get far.

Jessica: Are you suggesting that my best friend ran away?

Officer: Well that is the only explanation we have.

(The officers then crossed the street and knocked on the door of the house across the road. A teenage girl answered the door.)

Teri: Can I help you officers?

Officer: Your Teri McNeal, are you not?

Teri: Yes that's right how can I help you?

Officer: Are you aware your friend Moyra has gone missing?

Teri: No what do you think happened?

Officer: we think she's a runaway.

Teri: No Moyra would ever do any thing like that.

Officer: then do you have another theory?

Teri: Well I did see something flying over some houses

Officer: It was probably a low flying plane

Teri: But it was too small for that.

Officer: I'm sure, it was just very far away.


End file.
